Dead Leaves
by Angel Weasel-Woman
Summary: When Neji is found dead, Konoha's new Crime Scene Unit must find the murderer before they strike again.
1. Murdered

"Three hundred ninety-six…" 

"Lee…?"

"Three hundred ninety-seven…"

"_Lee_?"

"Three hundred ninety-eight."

"_Lee_!"

"Three hundred ninety-nine…"

Twenty-one-year-old Tenten growled and picked up a rock, hurling it at the back of Rock Lee's head as he did his one-armed pushups. "Damnit, Lee! Pay attention!"

Lee clutched at his head, whining and asking innocently, "Tenten, why'd you have to go and do that?"

Tenten sighed and pressed the back of her hand to her forehead. "Lee… Gai-sensei will be here in a few minutes and Neji hasn't shown up yet. I'm going to his apartment – _you_ tell sensei where I am."

Lee rubbed the back of his head and nodded, though by the look in his eyes she could tell that he was already planning his next work-out session. Scoffing, Tenten stalked away from the training grounds where her team normally met and towards Konoha's residential district where, upon turning eighteen, Neji had moved into a small apartment as far from the Hyuuga territory as possible.

Hurrying up the flights of stairs so that she could retrieve her comrade quickly, she made her way to room 4271.

"Neji-san, are you up?" Tenten rapped gently on the door, starting slightly when it creaked open under her touch. Neji always kept his door closed and locked. "Neji-san? I'm coming in."

She pushed the door open, a familiar stench assaulting her nostrils. Flinching at the scent, she pushed on to Neji's room, feet feeling like they were full of lead. "Neji-san?"

She reached out and pushed open the door to Neji's room (it too was cracked open – what was going on?).

The stench of blood hit her with pull force.

She screamed.

* * *

Angel curled up around her forensics kit, headphones blaring in her ears, allowing her to drown out everything but the arm draped about her waist and the head resting on her shoulder. Soft hair tickled the back of her neck and even softer breath caressed her cheek. Her sleepy eyes opened slightly and she looked to the other six women in the chariot before she shifted and Shindo sat up, giving her and odd look as the younger woman moved her kit so that the corners no longer dug into her thighs and cut circulation off to her feet. 

"Are we there yet?" she whined, leaning against Shindo's side and nuzzling her neck with her nose.

Ashkari looked up from her book and glanced out the window. "I can see the gates now. I should be only a few more minutes at this speed."

Angel grinned, reaching up to gently nip at Shindo's earlobe. "I can't wait."

"I hope the precinct and the lab have been built," Kreeno said suddenly if only to keep Angel from making out with Shindo's neck just three feet from her. "Cause It'd really suck if we didn't have anywhere toy work."

"Work?" Tyler snorted. "I hope we have somewhere to sleep!"

Shindo gently, half-heartedly, pushed Angel away, her cheeks dusted with pink. "I seriously don't think they would call us in without at least finding us some apartments, or something."

"The gates are coming closer!" Miko squealed, grinning and bouncing in her seat. "Wheeeeee!"

"All right!" Angel cheered, clutching her kit before it fell from her lap. "We can get off soon." She grinned at Shindo. "And then we can –"

"We're here," the coachman called, much to everyone else's relief. As the women piled out of the carriage, Angel and Kreeno made sure their kits were safe as an ANBU member suddenly appeared, red and white wolf mask hiding his features.

"I'm here to take you to the Hokage," he announced with a bow. "Your personal affects will be moved to the rooms where you will be staying. You can move your work items to your offices after your meeting."

"Where are our "offices" exactly?" Kreeno inquired, shifting her grip on her kit so that it couldn't be taken from her.

"As close to the Hokage tower as security permits. There will be next-to-no risk of attack."

"That's cool," Angel said. "Now let's get going – I wanna get to bed."

Shindo blushed lightly and the others groaned.

* * *

Tsunade looked up from kneading her forehead in her hands as seven young women entered her office. Standing, she nodded to each of them as they introduced themselves. 

"I'm Kreeno Keets, CSI level three," said the woman with black hair that reached to between her shoulder blades, hung in a low ponytail with a white skunk stripe running down her part and soft brown eyes. She wore a simple blue wolf-print shirt and blue jeans that reached black boots.

"Pryderi Murray... Special Victims." Long auburn hair was pulled back in a braid, bangs framing her face and enhancing emerald eyes. A black turtleneck with the sleeves rolled up was tucked into black pants, her badge hitched to a belt loop, that cut off below the knee, showing off equally dark zori.

"Miko Mivi, Special Victims detective." She was a thin, tall woman wearing a J-Rock t-shirt and tight jeans, badge clasped to her side, her hair short and black and dark eyes sparkling.

"Ashkari Skaiwalkre, CSU lab technician." Her blonde hair was pulled back into a long ponytail and glasses covered soft blue-gray eyes. A camouflage jacket was tied about her waist, a light blue shirt with kittens on it and light blue jeans reaching past brown hiking boots.

"Tyler Grey, CSU coroner." Her hair, short and blonde, fanned about her face, reaching only to her shoulders and wispy stands fluttering into silver eyes. She wore a simple, deep red v-neck shirt and black jeans, a pair of black tennis shoes just barely peeked out from beyond the cuffs.

"Angel Grissom, head of CSU and CSI level three." She had long black hair pulled up into a high ponytail, the tips of her bangs dyed a shocking red and gentle brown eyes watching Tsunade curiously. She had on blue priestess pants, a too-short sailor shirt with blue scarf and what appeared to be a full-body fishnet suit, collar hidden under a reverse pentacle choker.

"And I'm Shindo Stabler, lead Special Victims detective." Her sandy-blonde hair was long and loose, long bangs reaching into steely blue-gray eyes that held a natural respect for those higher up than her. Wearing an old-looking denim jacket, blue jeans, white tank top, brown boots, and badge about her neck, she looked ready for anything.

"It is nice to meet all of you. I have heard good things about your teams from your fathers, Stabler-san. Grissom-san. And may I present you with your first case…"

* * *

This has been in my head for quite some time and it doesn't help that I get four eps of CSI, one ep of SVU and watch AMVs all in one night. Lessee… Itachi, you haven't said anything in a while, do the disclaimer. 

Itachi: -sigh- Angel doesn't own CSI, SVU, Naruto, Kreeno Keets, Pryderi Murray, Miko Mivi, Ashkari Skaiwalkre, Tyler Grey, Shindo, Grissom, Stabler, or anything that I missed.

Angel: God, I don't own anything ;;;. Till next time


	2. Contamination

"How are things on your end, Ash? You get there yet?" Angel asked into her cell phone, ignoring the odd look she received from the ANBU guard escorting her, Kreeno, Shindo, Miko, and Tyler to the crime scene. She had already noticed the lack of technology in this village and prayed that it wouldn't limit the capabilities of her unit.

"I just got here," Ashkari replied, walking up to the building, "and I must say, it's a beaut'. Completely new – there's still a crane here from when they were building it, I'm guessing. And the precinct is just down the street, too, so Shindo and them'll be happy."

She opened her mouth to continue speaking, when she noticed a young woman standing nervously by the main doors, fidgeting and biting at her nails. "Make sure Tyler calls when she gets the TOD, ok? I've got a visitor."

"Ah… Sure thing, Ash." The other woman hung up, and Ashkari attached her cell to her belt loop.

"Excuse me," Ash called, jogging up to the woman, hardly noticing the ANBU escort stiffening slightly when he too approached. "Can I help you?"

Her white eyes, shimmering worriedly, locked onto Ash's and the woman absently brushed away a few strands of long black bangs from her face with a trembling hand. "Ahh… I-I heard rumors t-that my cousin was… attacked."

"This is Hyuuga Hinata," supplied the ANBU at Ash's side and the woman nodded once.

"I'm sorry, Hyuuga-san, but I'm not the one with that information – not that I can give it out. However, if there is anything else I can help you with…"

Hinata blushed deeply and cast her glassy eyes to the ground. "I-I'm not actually supposed to be here, s-so I'd better be on my way…"

Ash's eyes glossed slightly with pity, and she smiled. "If you don't tell anyone, I won't tell anyone. C'mon. I'll show you a bit of the lab."

A smile crossed Hinata's lips and she looked up shyly, hoping for something to take her mind off tings. "I-if you don't mind…"

"Of course not. Besides, I have to make sure everything set up and you can help me be sure that none of the movers are slacking off," Ash told her with a wink.

Hinata's smile and blush deepened and she fell into step as the trio entered the lab.

* * *

Murray memorized the way to the precinct, absently toying with her badge and wondering when she would have to get it replaced with Konoha's logo instead of her old one. She when on to wonder if it would be all right to keep her old badge on her person. Not that she didn't think she wouldn't enjoy this new city (town…? village? Whatever) as much as her old one, but sentimental value and respect for her superior who had trained her, made the hunk of golden metal into something particularly special.

Slowly the sight of the precinct took over her vision and she nodded to her ANBU guard. That was his only warning before she suddenly took off running, not being able to wait to see an impossibly clean office before Miko and Shindo moved their stuff into half the building.

* * *

They were hiking up their third flight of stairs and, before Angel could start complaining, Miko's cell suddenly went off, shrieking out a few lines of J-Rock instead of the usual ringing. "Mivi here."

"…! ……? …!"

"Really? That's cool."

"…"

Miko hung up and looked to the others. "Murray says that the precinct is in good condition. She also wants to know about the scene when we get back."

Shindo nodded as the group finally made their way down the hall to room 4271 where a small, loudly chattering crown had gathered and two ANBU guards were holding them back. Without a word, Tyler, Kreeno, and Angel ducked past the hawk and bear, flashing their ID cards to get into the room.

"All right people," Shindo called over the voices of the crowd, hushing them. "I'm Detective Stabler and this is my partner Detective Mivi. Does everyone here live here?" There were a few who nodded and a few who shook their heads. "All right, then. I'm going to need all of you to line up against the wall so that we can get your statements after Detective Mivi tapes off the scene." The ANBU began to walk away, and Shindo turned to them sharply. "That includes you, too."

Angel sniffed at the air or the small apartment, taking in the faint scent of blood, as Mivi began putting police tape over the front door, just high enough for them to duck under. She knew Kreeno could smell it as well by the way she shifted uncomfortably.

"Kreeno, go ahead and start assessing the room. You might want to note that there are –"

"Signs of struggle, yeah," Kreeno said, cutting Angel off. "I think I know how to take care of a scene." Under the sarcastic note in her voice, Angel could still see the relief in her eyes at not having to see the source of all that blood.

"All right, just making sure you remember" Angel said with a wink and a smile. "Tsunade said that the body's in the bedroom, last door on the right."

"I remember."

Angel nodded and, adjusting her latex gloves, pushed open the door, starting at the sight that greeted her.

"Woah, what the hell are you doing to my scene?"

The three ANBU looked up from what appeared to be preparing the body sprawled on the bed for on-sight cremation.

"We cannot allow and risk of the body of a ninja to be stolen," informed the wolf ANBU. "Therefore we must destroy it."

Angel nearly threw down her kit in anger. "Like hell! That body and everything else in the apartment is now _mine_ until the scene is released. You have no right to contaminate it further!"

"We are merely doing our job," said the frog.

"And so am I!" Angel growled deep in her throat as she attempted to calm herself and Tyler took a step away from her, not really wanting to deal with a pissy CSI. "Look, just tell me what you did to the body and then go see Kreeno for printing and a DNA swab. It's too late to fix anything."

The weasel looked between his glowering partners and said, "We merely put the robe on him. He was too stiff to move."

Angel sighed and looked over the bloody DB, taking in the sight of the young man with long, dark hair fanned out over the pillow. She could see that rigor mortis had set in, freezing his body in place. His hands were duct taped over his head at the wrist and a robe was placed over his body, hiding the nakedness under it.

"Hey, Tyler, look at that." Angel pointed to a gash on the man's neck where most of the blood had come from. The blonde approached and bent over the body, inspecting the wound. "What do you think?"

"Looks shallow. Could be used for covering up another wound."

The wolf cleared his throat and the CSI looked up. "Are we done here, now?"

"Do you have an ID for the body?"

"Hyuuga Neji of the Branch family. Aged twenty-one."

"All right. Go see Kreeno, then, and Shindo-chan may want to talk with y'all."

The ANBU left and Angel reached into her kit, pulling out a camera. Light flashed in the room as Tyler withdrew a thermometer from her own gear.

"Robe's coming off," Angel informed after documenting the neck wound and mentally listing the pictures as "contaminated". She tugged off the cloth. "Jesus!" Dried white mixed with crimson was on the bed. On his stomach. Between his legs. "Perp didn't even bother to try and hide the rape. Lucky us."

"Might not be rape," Tyler reminded as Angel finished taking her pictures. "Could've liked it rough."

"Yeah," Angel muttered sarcastically, reaching into her kit for a few cotton swabs. "I always know _I_ like to murder my partners after a bought of rough sex. Makes the whole experience more _thrilling_."

"So glad I'm not fucking you," Tyler grumbled, inserting the thermometer into Neji's liver. There was a pause before she announced, "Ninety-one point one. If he had sex just before he was killed and thus his body temperature rose, I would assume that he had died about… ten? Eleven last night."

"Excellent." Angel put the cotton swabs away, ready to get them back to Ashkari and pull the DNA. "We have a TOD, now we just need to get him back to the lab to figure out a COD."

Tyler giggled and clapped the tops of her palms together, grinning broadly. "Autopsy, autopsy," she sang-songed, happily. "Wonder what his liver feels like."

"And you call me creepy," Angel muttered, smirking. "Make sure Kreeno goes over the body for any trace evidence after she's given the other rooms a once over. I'm calling Ash and then I'm going to see Tsunade-_sama_ about telling to her guards to stay the hell out of my crime scenes."

"Sure thing," Tyler said, still happily grinning.

Angel rolled her eyes playfully and grabbed her kit, passing by Kreeno on the way to the door. "Anything useful?"

"Aside from your little exclamation I heard from the room? Not much. I got a few prints, but they're most likely from the ANBU that were in here. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to drop some swabs off at the lab and get someone to transport the body. Then I'm going to talk to Tsunade about the _guests_ we found and I'm coming back to go over the bed. You have the job of checking the body for evidence."

"So you're just leaving me here?"

"I'll make sure Miko stays here. If anyone tries to enter, I'll tell her to break their fingers."

"Nice."

* * *

"… As you can see, the morgue is pretty empty, but Tyler will be sure to remedy that," Ash was telling Hinata as they left the icy steel morgue, the younger woman shivering at the thought of all those dead bodies trapped in cold metal boxes. "And that pretty much completes the tour." Her cell went off, shrill ringing making Hinata jump. "Ah, hold on a minute, please… Skaiwalkre."

"Yo, Ketchum," Angel's voice came over. "Where are you?"

"One, stop calling me that. Two, I'm at the morgue, heading to my lab. Why? You get a TOD?"

"Even better – DNA."

"Awesome. Where are you?"

"Turn the corner."

"What?" And there indeed, just around the corner, Ash could see Angel standing in her lab, grinning and waving cheerily.

"Where have you been?" the CSI asked as Ash and Hinata approached. "I got here and you were gone."

"I was showing Hyuuga-san around the lab."

"'Hyuuga-san'?" Angel parroted, blinking. "That'll save us time then."

"You've already ID'd the body?"

Angel set her kit on the counter and pulled out the swabs she'd collected. "These jackass ANBU guys were about to terminate _my_ scene because of their stupid little ninja jobs. ("No offense," Ash quickly told Hinata who blushed and looked away.) That was – that _is_ – _my_ scene! Ooh, I am going to bitch at Tsunade _so much_ if that scene becomes obsolete…"

"Where's the body?" Ash asked quickly, snatching the swabs away, as Angel paused to take another breath.

"Still there. Shindo's gone to find someway to transport it here so that Tyler can start her fun 'cause there are no buses or nothing here. It should probably get here in five to, I dunno, thirty minutes?" Angel turned to Hinata, the young woman looking about ready to flee, and smiled softly. "I'm sorry about that. I'm Angel Grissom, who are you again?"

"I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata… I heard a rumor an wanted to… to check on it."

"So you've been stuck with this nerd all day." Ash playfully stuck out her tongue and Angel grinned. "That's awesome. Did you make sure none of the movers stole anything?"

Hinata blushed lightly, but before she could say anything, Tyler's voice echoed down the halls, calling, "Angel – get back to your post, Kreeno and the DB are here!"

Angel stuck her head out the door and yelled, "I'm going!" She glaned at Hinata over her shoulder long enough to tell her, "If you're of the Hyuuga clan, you might want to check in with Tyler at the morgue." And then she was gone.

* * *

Tyler thanked the ANBU that had teleported them to the morgue and sent him off, turning to the body covered by a plain white sheet. After yelling at Angel to get her ass back to the crime scene, she began to prepare the table when the door hesitantly creaked open.

"Izzat you, Kreeno?" she asked, searching for a pair of gloves.

"N… No," came a soft, hesitant voice. A soft, hesitant, _unfamiliar_ voice. Tyler turned to see a pretty young woman with black hair trimmed short and shimmering white eyes standing in the doorway.

"Well then who the hell are you?"

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata… I was told to c-come down here…"

"Is Hyuuga Neji related to you?" Hinata paled and nodded. "Then come here – I need a positive ID."

Very slowly, Hinata approached the white tarp, a green tint coloring her otherwise paled cheeks.

"I haven't washed him yet, so if you feel the need to vomit, please, for the love of God, _don't_ do it on the body. It's been contaminated enough."

Nodding and feeling shaky on her feet, Hinata watched in morbid fascination as Tyler drew the sheet away just enough to reveal pale, bloody, naked arms duct taped together. His hair – the one thing he had been allowed to keep himself because he looked so much like his father, was dirty with blood and sweat, caught in horrible tangles that would never come out now. His eyes, white and cold as snow, she knew, were closed – never to open again. And his throat, oh gods his throat! – had been sliced open, baring his insides, hid blood, his life.

Hinata pressed a hand over her mouth, tears washing down her cheeks, suppressed sobs choking her, making it impossible to breathe.

"Neji… niisan…" she bit her lip to stifle a wailing sob. "It's… It's him…" She looked at Tyler with wavering eyes. "W… What happened to him?"

"I'm not sure yet. Give me a few hours with him and I'll be sure that you're the first to know."

"I… I have to go. I've been here too long…"

Tyler watched Hinata back away before turning and bolting, running past a stunned Kreeno.

"What was that?" the skunk-haired woman asked, blinking.

"Positive ID-er," Tyler replied, already waving off the teary woman and grinning broadly. She couldn't wait to feel his flesh under a scalpel.

* * *

God my brain hurts. Damn you Dark Cloud! You and your addictiveness!

Naruto: -points and laughs-

Angel: Screw you. See previous chapter for disclaimer, cause I don't wanna to think about what I don't own. So, till next time! 


End file.
